The time has come
by MrsCrashHolly
Summary: The time has come to say goodbye ...


The time has come **TITLE: **The time has come to say goodbye   
**AUTHOR: **Dannette - UniqueFandoms@aol.com   
**RATING: **PG   
**SUMMARY: **Catie realizes that to grow up, some friendships have to end   
**DISCLAIMER: **No one or nothing in this story belong to me, except the plot

**NOTE:******

This is just a story, I have nothing against Val, or would want this to happen on the show, I just had this in my head one day and decided to write it. I appreciate all comments or suggestions, but flames are not appreciated. I think it is rude for you to take your time to read someone's story and then go and flame it and call it stupid, it's mean and calice, and shouldn't be done. I don't see what people get out of flaming someone's story.__

_~*~___

_I close my eyes_   
_And I can see_   
_The day we met_   
_Just one moment and I knew_   
_You're my best friend_   
_'Do anything_   
_For you___

_We've gone so far_   
_And done so much_   
_And I feel_   
_Like we've always been together_   
_Right by my side_   
_Through thick and thin_   
_You're the part of my life_   
_I'll always remember___

_The time has come_   
_It's for the best I know it_   
_Who could've guessed that you and I..._   
_Somehow, someday_   
_We'd have to say goodbye.___

_You've helped me find_   
_The strength inside_   
_And the courage_   
_To make all my dreams come true_   
_How will I find_   
_Another friend_   
_Like you___

_Two of a kind_   
_that's what we are_   
_And it seemed_   
_Like we were always winning_   
_But as our team_   
_Is torn apart_   
_I wish we could go_   
_Back to the beginning___

_The time has come_   
_It's for the best I know it_   
_Who could've guessed that you and I..._   
_Somehow, someway_   
_We'd have to say goodbye._   
_Somehow today..._   
_...we have to say goodbye___

_~*~_ __

Catie Roth sat on the edge of her bed, her long black hair with the usual purple streaks in it was in tight pig-tails, her eyes lowered to the age-old piece of paper in her hands. It was yellow and torn, by just glancing it you could tell that it was old, that it had many years in it. Catie flipped the folded piece of paper open and let her eyes devour the text of the note:

_Would you want to be my best friend?___

_If so check yes or no.___

Catie brought her fingers to the end of the note, where the box that said _'yes' _was crossed out with a big check sign, the black ink was still as dark it had been the day she had marked yes, all those years ago.

Val had gave her this note in kindergarten; Val had walked up to the lunch table Catie had been sitting in alone, and gave her the note, and before Catie could ask what she wanted or even who she was, Val had run off, her blonde hair whipping behind her. Catie had smiled when she read the note, she had checked yes right away and found Val and gave her the note, and after that day they had been best friends, the best of friends. Nothing could tear them apart, even when Catie turned into the rebel and Val into the popular cheerleader, they had still remained best friends, but also had friends on their own.

In best friend material, Catie Roth had two best friends, one was Val Linear, but the other was Jamie Waite. Jamie matched Catie's personality a 100%, they were completely alike, people would often call them the goth twins.

They all had been best friends... Tyler, Catie, Val, Jamie and Hank. Although at times Catie felt out of place because the rest of them were on the EMT squad and Catie wasn't, but they overcame obstacles and remained friends, and Catie thought it would be like for a long time, but something happened today, that changed everything Catie Roth thought she knew about her best friend.   


**[ Flashback - Pep Rally - Monday, July 09 ]******

Catie leaned against one of the poles that held up the bleachers, she rolled her eyes as she saw her best friend jumping up and down, as some jock beefy football player made a touchdown. "Oh rah rah." Catie said, turning to Jamie.

Usually there was a group of them, but today it was just her and Jamie, she kind of liked it that way, it was rare when it was just her and Jamie and no one else, and when they did get some alone time he always had to leave on account of a EMT call.

Jamie peered through the bleachers and rolled his eyes as he watched all the popular jocks and cheerleaders rejoicing because their football team won against the visiting team. "Oh shall we rejoice in superficial happiness about some braindead jocks winning a game where you grunt and throw a ball? And by the way it's rah rah rah, three times, not two times."

Catie rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me Jamie, I don't know the finer etiquette of the number of rah rah rah's you're supposed to say."

Jamie grinned. "I'll forgive you this time."   


"She's total freak material Val, why do you hang out with her?"   


Catie grabbed Jamie by his arm and pulled him behind the pole so they were hiding, Catie brought her hand up when Jamie opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, Catie leaned against the pole and watched the group of girls talk to Val. "Ssh." Catie said to Jamie, not turning to look at him.   


"Yeah, Val total freak material. I know that you two have been, like, best friends forever, like since you two were in kindergarten, but people grow up and you two are obviously **way **different." A red head said, nodding at the blonde haired girl's earlier comment.

Val took a sip of water. "Catie has been my best friend since kindergarten, I'm used to hanging out with her." Val filled up her water cup.

"She is SO freaky, and what about Jamie Waite? I mean is the guy never NOT in detention? Detention is his home away from home." A brown haired girl replied, giggling.

Val sighed. "It's not like she can help it." Val shook her head, walking off with the group of girls.   


Jamie turned to Catie, who had a look of pain on her face. Jamie sighed and touched Catie on the arm. "She's an idiot Catie, come on."   


**[ End of flashback ]******

Catie crumpled the note up and threw it across her room, there was so much anger in her body, at the time she couldn't believe Val had said that about her, although it wouldn't be the first time Val said mean things about her, there had been this one time at the school's recycling charity benefit, Val had said her and Jamie were vampires, accused them of being cheaters... Catie wiped her eyes from the tears, Catie had forgiven Val that day, but deep down the wounds Val had opened that day never went away.   


"Catie?" Jamie peeked his head into the room, he smiled and walked in. "What's up?"

Catie moved on her bed so Jamie could sit down next to her, Catie shrugged. "Besides re-thinking my whole friendship with Val Linear then not much. I have been friends with Val since I was a little girl, and not being her friends seems impossible, how can things have gone so wrong Jamie?"

Jamie sighed. "Catie, people grow up, grow apart and that is what you and Val are doing. If those stupid cheerleader girls were right about anything, they were right about you and Val being different. You and Val at one time may have been the best of friends, but you two are heading on two different roads, wanting two different things. No one stays best friends forever, isn't it better that you learned that in senior year of high school then years down the road?"

Catie looked at Jamie. "You don't understand, you don't understand how it is to have a friend who doesn't like who you or what you do."

Jamie shook his head. "Hmm, I remember you calling me a traitor because..."

Catie hit Jamie playfully on the shoulder. "I didn't mean that, well at the time I did, but not anymore."

Jamie laughed. "Catie, there is life outside of Val Linear you know. I mean there are plenty of people who would be glad to walk by your side and never leave you, never dare say a bad word about you, there are a lot of people who have watched you from afar and admired you for the person you are."

Catie stared at Jamie, her eyes drilling into his deep eyes. "Or maybe just one."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah maybe." 


End file.
